Senior Year
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: The seniors have their towns' hopes and dreams resting on their shoulders, but as if the pressure of football wasn't enough they still must deal with all the chaos of being regular teens; schools & grades, girls, family, jobs etc.How will each handle it?
1. Senior Year

Hello Everyone. I am usually a Misc writer, but I have always been OBSESSED with Garrett Hedlund since Four brothers, and I've wanted to do some stories on him, but can't find a proper site, so I guess I'm going to do it through his characters. Don Billingsley is definitely one of my favorite characters play by Garrett so I decided to start with him(also I LOVE writing High School fics). This is my first Friday Night Lights fic. So please let me know if I should keep going or just stick to misc (lol). Enjoy!

Characters: Don Billingsley (Garrett Hedlund) & Sara Underwood

Mike Winchell (Lucas Black) & Danneel Harris

Brian Chavez (Jay Hernandez) & Briana Evigan

Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) & Katerina Graham

*And occasional appearance by Boobie (Derek Luke)

**(Pictures of each character is located on my profile through a link)**

Plot: The seniors have their towns' hopes and dreams resting on their shoulders, but as if the pressure of football wasn't enough they still must deal with all the chaos of being regular teens; schools & grades, girls, family, jobs etc. How will each handle it? Will they crack? Read & Find out!

Chapter One! Senior Year

August 21, the sun gleamed hard amongst the town of Odessa, Texas. Kids and teens all over the town were preparing for the first day of school. Seniors especially was looking forward to this year.

He stood 5"11, 145lbs. Persian High Schools' own Don Billingsley, dressed in nothing but a towel as he hopped out of the shower. He was poplar, played tailback for the Persian Panthers, famous with the town by his last name, but also by his rebellious attitude. Don Billingsley had a lot to prove this year, and he was going to jump through hoops to do just that. Don got dressed in jeans and red shirt and a jean vest over it, with his usual MOJO cap. He grabbed his backpack which leaned against the wall next to his bedroom door, before making his way into the living room to reveal his drunken father Charlie Billingsley passed out on the couch.

Don shook his head in disgust, grabbing the car keys which rested on the kitchen counter, before making his way outside to his dad's car.

Don and Charlie Billingsley weren't exactly the perfect father son combination. The two could never really seem to get along. Nonchalant Don handled that by not coming home till he knew his dad was passed out every night and Charlie dealt with it through drinking.

Don drove a little up the road, leading him to the next street over, where his "girlfriend" Sara Underwood lived. She was a five foot petite blonde. Sara was intelligent being at the top of her class, student body president, and though she was gorgeous, she was a bit insecure. She was also the only girl patient enough to deal with Don. Don wasn't the relationship type, and the couple had gone through a lot with him being unfaithful. But, she wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. Her excuse for never leaving was, they grew up together, and she knew he meant well in any and everything he did. There also had to be a reason he stuck around. The school talked about Sara and Don all of the time, most felt that she was a complete idiot for being with him, others just felt sorry for her, and of course jealousy was always an issue.

Sara looked out the window of her bedroom and saw Don pull up in her yard, before grabbing her books.

"Bye dad!" Sara yelled to her dad, who was the town's sheriff.

"Bye Sweetheart! Tell Don to make this season a winning one!" he yelled nicely from the back room as he was getting ready for work.

She smiled brightly before walking out and to his car, dressed like a typical southern girl, nicely in long denim jeans, a floral designed shirt, and boots, her long blonde hair lying straight down.

"My dad said make this season a winning season" she chuckled as she got in the car.

"Tell him that's the plan!" he laughed making sure she was completely in before driving off.

"So are you excited about this year?" she smiled

"Not thinking much of it!" he bluntly replied "You? Mrs. President!"

"Yes! Super, last year at Persian High"

"Yeah, that is an up, but since you're president this year I'm sure it's about to go back to how it was"

Sara rolled her eyes

"Here we go!" she scoffed "what does that mean?'

"It means, I'm sure you will have plenty of excuses not to be around much!" he argued

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what!" he yelled

"Argue!"

"Oh you mean state the truth?"

Sara shook her head and looked out the window, as there school was in sight. At this point she was ready to get out of the car. She was ready to be away from Don already.

Meanwhile, a feisty redhead with a somewhat bitchy attitude Danneel Harris stood on the steps in front of Persian. Danneel wasn't originally from Odessa, she and her family just moved to the small town last year, from Los Angeles. As soon as she got in town, her edgy look automatically put her on the "most wanted" list.

Danneel only lived a few houses down so walking to school was the best way to go for her. Danneel was the Persian Panther cheerleading captain, so the first day of school was an exciting day. She stood in jeans and her cheerleading uniform top, the team's usual first day of school attire. Danneel and her cheer mates had to put up flyers and decorations around the school welcoming everyone back, and reminding them the first game was quickly approaching.

Danneel was hanging a few flyers with best friend Briana Evigan in front of the school.

"Can we hurry I have to go meet Brian" Briana complained.

"Chavez can wait damn!" Danneel scoffed "What's an extra two minutes?"

Briana rolled her eyes as she went back to work.

Danneel and Briana had a love hate best friend relationship. The school saw Danneel as Batman and Briana as Robin. Danneel was the mean, bossy, controlling girl of the two while Briana could be very sweet, bubbly, and compassionate to her peers. The two were completely opposite but loved each other and were always there for one another, when it really mattered.

Briana looked at her watch as she realized five minutes had passed before she turned to pout at her best friend.

Danneel looked at Briana then stared at her with an evil glare…

"Go!"

"Yes!" she squealed, handing her left over flyers to Danneel before running off to meet her boyfriend Brian Chavez.

"Bitch" she whispered when she thought she was alone

"That's a great thing to say about your best friend" she heard a deep country accent from behind

Danneel turned to find, Persian Panther's quarterback Mike Winchell, standing in typical jeans, white shirt and his Varsity jacket.

"Ease dropping Winchell" she scoffed

"Wouldn't call it that!" he said

"Whatever!" she shook her head

Mike and Danneel was another pair that could be the talk of the town. They weren't a couple but people could tell they wanted to be. Mike was too shy to go for it and Danneel was too stubborn, so they just left it with trash talking with a hidden subtext.

"I think Briana really needs to open her eyes" Mike rudely said

"Excuse me!" Danneel turned back on her heels

"You are a horrible influence on her"

"And who the hell are you to say that!" Danneel yelled

"It's not just me saying it! The whole damn town can see it!" Mike said walking up the steps leading to the main entrance doors

"You and the other people in this town need to keep my name out of your mouth because you don't know me!" Danneel said stepping up to Mike, and getting into his face.

"Yeah, yeah! Try finding another excuse" Mike said stepping back "Because the, I'm just miss understood act is beginning to be a cliché" he shot before turning and walking into the school building, leaving a pissed off Danneel on the stairs alone.

Mike Winchell walked down the halls getting happy greeting from people her hardly knew. He was going to speak to his close friend Chavez but walking passed the make out session Brian was having with Briana in the hallways, he didn't want to interrupt. So he walked passed him and nodded at Chris before also passing him.

Junior Chris Comer, and his senior girlfriend Katerina Graham sat on the bench on the side of the hallway, looking and comparing their schedules.

Chris Comer was finally a starting running back, and his girlfriend was full support of him. She didn't take part in many after school activities just to be at his every practice and every game. Katerina was Chris' number one fan. She was confident, independent, and socially popular, but Chris on the other hand wasn't so social. He was very quiet, and typically underestimated, but he knew when the chips were down he refused to fail and was going to get the job done.

Sara stormed into the building and immediately separated herself from Don he strolled in after.

Chavez witnesses the anger in Sara as she passed the couple, before pulling apart from Briana and walking over to Don.

"Billingsley, what's wrong with Sara?" Chavez asked

"Oh, she's just being dramatic" he replied

Briana rolled her eyes at Don before running after Sara; a nearby Katerina also followed them shortly after. Chris didn't want to get involved so he took it upon himself to walk the opposite way.

"Sara, wait up!" Briana yelled at a close friend

"Why do I even bother with that kid?" Sara said

"Because you two have known each other since like birth, and you love him" Katerina answered

"But, he treats me like crap!" Sara admitted, stopping in front of Katerina and Briana

"Honey, that's all guys!" Briana told "And you know Don, he has that jerk off personality by nature"

Sara shook her head leaning he back against the lockers

"I don't get it!" she said "I'm all he has; I'm the only one who shows I give a damn, why does he keep pushing me away!"

"Boys" Katerina said shaking her head "I can't get Chris to look up! Ever since he started all I hear is negative thoughts. He just doesn't give himself enough credit. Which I have to admit is kind of unattractive to me"

Sara sighed

"I mean I don't need a cocky ass like Boobie, but I need some type of confidence!"

"Boys!" Sara replied next

"It's not always boys, Chavez is amazing" Briana said he cares, he is brilliant, and he does his own thing he doesn't just follow the crowd"

Katerina and Sara smiled at a blushing and bragging Briana

"But sometimes I don't feel like I'm worthy of him" Briana said

"Why?" Katerina asked

"He's so smart, he's only the fast track to Harvard" she explained "And I'm just a pretty face, I haven't always been the brightest crown in the box, I'd be lucky if I get into anyone's school"

"Well, you're only a junior so you have another year to improve your grades" Sara said trying to make her feel better

"That won't even help me" Briana replied

"Okay, so you may not get into Harvard but you can go to a smaller school in Boston, to be near him" Katerina explained

Briana put a light smile on her face

"I guess you're right!" she said smiling in thought of Chavez.

"I think what we thought was going to be the longest year, because it's out last year, may seem like the shortest year because… it's out _last_ year" Sara deeply spoke, causing the girls to think of what the year was truly going to hold for them.

The three girls were dazed off when they heard the first period bell, causing them to snap out of their trance. Each girl was still in deep thoughts as they all went their separate ways.

Review Please! I care what you all think!

It was only the first day of school, so trust me there's a lot more drama to come, so stick around. It's a high school fic. So breakups, makeup, hookups, betrayal, backstabbing, all on the way!


	2. Hard Choices

Here's Chapter 2, _Please Review_ & Enjoy!

The first day of her senior year started off relatively horrible. She and boyfriend Don's argument that happened that morning had already caught the attention of all their peers in school. Being the senior class student body president Sara got what others considered special privileges. She was barely in any classes as she dealt with the commotion of getting events and organizations for the school. Sara was at the top of her class because her teachers gave her plenty of opportunity to make up any assignments she missed, if she wasn't present in that days' class session.

Don Billingsley on the other hand was running the halls. He was suppose to be making his way to the principal's office due to getting in trouble last class, but it was taking him longer than expected to get there.

Don smirked as he was in a semi empty hallway seeing a familiar face walking his way.

"Take that stupid smirk off your face Billingsley" The feisty redhead replied

"Danneel" he chuckled "Long time no see"

"Which I consider a great thing" she said attempting to brush past him but was stopped by his touch.

"You weren't saying that this summer" he cockily smiled "You know when we hooked up! Remember that night?"

"Okay! That night we were both wasted and didn't know what the hell we were doing" she replied

"Well, It sounded like I knew what I was doing" he chuckled

"You know what the hell I mean" she scoffed

"And that night remains between us Don" Danneel pleaded staring around making sure no one was around "Alright? I'm serious"

"Well duh if my boy Mike knew we slept together he'd be pretty upset"

"Mike? Winchell?" she smiled "What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh nothing" Don chuckled walking backwards

"What do you know that I don't?" she chuckled watching him get further down the hall

"Plenty!" he smiled before turning on his heel, and walking in the direction of the main office.

Sara sat at the main desk filing papers for the principal. Don walked in and saw her and took a sigh a relief.

"Thank god, you're here" he said walking up to the desk "Can you get rid of this detention slip for me?"

Sara knew it was Don, but she didn't stop for one second to even look at him.

"Sara?" he replied, wondering why she was ignoring here.

Sara finished filing there papers before moving on to her next tasks which was copying papers.

"You are ignoring me I see?"

Sara gave him a hard glare before turning back to what she was doing.

"Why do you insist on holding grudges toward me?" he asked

Sara stared at the copy machine then up at Don

"Why aren't you in class?" she finally said

"Detention slip needs to be signed by the principal" he said showing her the light pink slip

"He's busy!"

"Sara, come on" Don said sitting on the main desk "Why the hell are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk, I'm just honest!"

"Give me the slip and get the hell out!" She folded her arms

"See there you go running again!" he shook his head

Sara glared at him with her bright green eyes.

"You can't run forever Underwood!" he yelled "Your problems aren't just going to disappear, just because you are ignoring them"

Sara chuckled sarcastically

"Says the guy who goes and get himself belligerent and fuck different girls every night so that he won't have to put up with his abusive alcoholic dad" she harshly shot.

Don eyes widened, before he stared down and then back at Sara

"You know what?" he replied getting up "Fuck you! I'm done!" he said crumbling up the pink slip and throwing it, but purposely missing her. "I'm done trying to be this perfect boyfriend for the perfect Sara Underwood.

"Good because I been done with you!" she said with her arms folded staring down, really trying to fight back tears.

Don looked at her with his crystal blue eyes before shaking his head while leaving the office. Sara rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

As Don left the office the final bell of the school day sounded. He furiously stormed passed a bunch of his peers that crowed the halls, making his way to the locker rooms.

Further behind, Katerina and Briana walked side by side.

"That class is going to be so hard" Briana whined about the class she and Katerina just had together

"Bri it's a music class" Katerina stared "It's like an easy A pretty much"

"That's easy for you to say, you're a singer!" Briana pouted "I don't even like music"

"Then why'd you sign up for it!"

"I don't know" she leaned against the lockers

"Well let's go to the office, maybe Sara's there and she could help you transfer out of it" Katerina offered

"Uh great idea but, not today I have to meet Chavez before he goes to practice" she smiled "We have a little session to attend to in the parking lot, if you know what I mean" she winked nudging Katerina

"Okay eww, too much information honey" she replied

Briana giggled, before she began walking toward the main exit.

Katerina chuckled at her promiscuous friend, before walking the opposite way. Her light brown eyes drew upon three very well known players one which whom she was dating.

"Comer, Winchell, Chavez" Katerina smiled facing the three players

"Hey baby" Chris sweetly smiled, giving her a hug and a kiss

"Hey Katerina!" Brian and Mike said in unison

"How was your first day?" she asked Chris

"First, have you seen Briana?" Chavez asked Katerina

"Oh yeah she was headed toward your car in the main parking lot a while ago"

"We all know what that means" Mike teased

"I mean man is that all you two do" Chris chuckled

"Pretty much" Chavez laughed "But, I'll see you guys at practice" he said running toward the exit.

"See yall later" Mike replied walking away from the couple.

Mike managed to cross paths with his _"rival"_ Danneel in the process. As if it was meant to be evil stares the two could not keep their eyes off of each other.

Katerina chuckled at the two.

"Why don't those two just get together already" she smirked at Mike and Danneel

"Who knows?" Chris said as he and Katerina walked hand and hand down the hall. "But, trust me it's bound to happen"

"I already know!" Katerina replied

"So, are you coming to watch me practice?"

"Don't I always!" she smirked

"True" he said facing her "Can I ask you a random question though?"

"Shoot?"

"We've been dating for a couple months now, but known each other for years" he said

"I know" she smiled stopping in front of him knowing where this conversation was going.

"So when…when are ...we?" he stuttered with nervousness

"Going to be on the same level as Brian and Briana?" she chuckled

"Well yeah…" he replied

Katerina hazel eyes stared into the bright eyes of Chris, before standing on her tip toes to kiss him sweetly.

"Whenever you are ready" she told him

"I been ready" he eagerly said

Katerina chuckled at his excitement

"So after practice, you can come to my place" she shrugged "You know, my mom works all the way in the next county so she doesn't get home till late"

Chris smiled kissing her once again

"Will do" he whispered

"Okay! Go get dressed I'll see you out on the field" she replied

Chris smiled as he nodded and began to walk away….

Katerina turned on her heels and also headed for the other exit…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Let me know what you think so far!**_

_Soon to come: Mike and Danneel have a happier encounter! Will Chris and Katerina's night work out? Will Brian and Briana ever have something in common other than sex? And are Sara and Don really over?_

_**STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! This is just a quick note letting you all know that an update for this will be up Sunday! I'm writing this to inform you that by then this story will be changed to ****M RATED! ****To be sure you don't miss an update, I suggest you put an alert on this story, because M Rated stories aren't on the main page. If not an alert be sure to check M rated stories for updates! **

**Also I'm running a little late on Timing Is Everything! My first Country Strong story, I had a huge writer's black. I didn't know where to start, but I am almost done, trying to come up with more creative ideas for the first chapter before publishing it so instead of it being up on February 04, 2011 it will be up February 05, 2011. I PROMISE!**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo **

**Victoria!**


	4. Using Your Head

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews please keep them coming because the reviews are what motivate me, and pretty much the deciding factor on whether or not to keep going and how fast I update the story. I love criticism so please review for me!

_(For Smiley-Jammy16 thanks for your constant support I couldn't get two chapters at once but I did try to make this chapter longer xD.)_

**Just so you all know: I had to sugar-coat a lot in this chapter, so this story will become **_**M rated**_** by next chapter and when I update it, it won't show up on the main page anymore, you may want to put an alert on it, or keep a look out on the **_**M rated**_** stories!**

_Chapter 3: Using your "head"_

Sara sat in her Odessa home that night miserable. Being the towns sheriff her dad often worked late nights, so she was always home alone, which is kind of how she liked it. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she thought about her stressful day. Sara had such a long day, and her breakup with Don was already over the entire town.

She laid on her bed, stomach down in nothing but a long white t-shirt and pink panties. Sara really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she couldn't resist the phone call she was receiving from her best friend Katerina.

Katerina Graham was waiting for her boyfriend Chris to come out of the locker-room. She knew after practice he liked to shower and clean up so she waited a little longer. It didn't take her long to find out about the second Don and Sara episode that took place that afternoon, but she felt bad for Sara hearing the final outcome of their argument, and being the best friend she was she just wanted to be with Sara during her time of need.

Sara watched her phone ring a little longer before finally picking up.

"Hey Kat, I know why you're calling and I'm fine" Sara immediately said when putting her phone to her ear

"Just making sure" Katerina replied "What happened?"

"I'm sure you heard by now" Sara answered

"No I heard rumors, I want the real story" Katerina said seeing some of the players walking out of the locker-room none she really talked to before

"Well, this morning it really just came out of nowhere he just went on about how I'm never there or too busy and what not, so this afternoon I gave him the silent treatment and he was rude to me saying I shut people out" Sara explained "And.. I may have crossed the line with saying stuff about him and his dad's relationship but he pushed me too it"

"Wow!" Kat replied "So who broke up with whom?"

"He broke up with me" Sara said sitting up

"Well, if it makes you feel any better the word around school is you broke up with him"

"No exactly, but thanks for trying" Sara told

Katerina shrugged seeing Briana from afar, looking as though she just got out of cheerleading practice. Briana smiled and waved as she head over to the brown-eyed beauty.

Back in the football locker-room, Chris Comer stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He was excited for about his night with Katerina that he couldn't stop smiling. He wanted everything to go smoothly and perfectly; so he knew he had to really be "prepared".

Chris sighed before he walked over and approached Don and Chavez.

"What's up guys?"

Don gave Chris a nod as he put on his shirt

"What been up with you?" Chavez asked Chris "You've been extra happy for some reason"

"No reason in particular" he answered "But, I need a little something" he told the two

"What's up" Chavez asked

"Do either of you have a…." he whispered not wanting the entire team to know

"A?" Don asked confused

"You know a…" he still held back

"Good god Comer spit it out!" Don bluntly ordered

Chris looked around and leaned in closer to Don and Chavez

"A condom" he finally said

"That's it!" Chavez shook his head in laughter

"What do you need one for?" Don asked

"Why do any of us need them Don" Chavez said

"I know, but I didn't think him and Kat were on that level yet"

"Well, we weren't but tonight's the night" Chris told them

"Oh well, sorry but my session this afternoon wiped me out" Chavez shrugged placing his duffle bag on his shoulder

"Don?" Chris asked

Don nodded before fumbling through his duffle bag and handing Chris a couple of condoms.

"Thanks!" Chris smiled walking back to his locker

Chavez nudged Don, ready to leave

"Have fun tonight" Don chuckled at Chris as him and Chavez walked out of the locker-room

"Plan on it" he said as he finished getting dressed.

Back outside the three girls continued their conversation.

"Well, Sara keep your head up if it's meant to be then it will" Briana said as Kat now had her phone on speaker

"Yeah, we should hook you up with someone to make him jealous" Katerina suggested

"Yes that's a brilliant idea" Briana squealed

"Uh… No thanks!" Sara said "I might just stay single for awhile, guys want to much these days"

"Not more than Don Billingsley" Kat replied

"Yeah, you guys don't have to date just hook up with him, that'll really make him jealous" Briana explained

"Look I wouldn't have sex with my childhood sweetheart what makes you think I'm about to hook up with some random guy" Sara confessed

Briana and Katerina looked at one another in confusion

"Uh, honey can you repeat that" Briana said

"Repeat what?"

"You and Don never?" Kat asked

"Oh had sex" Sara said "Yeah, never!"

"Oh my god!" Briana shouted

"Why?" Katerina asked

"Just too risky, I'm trying to be on the right path and I don't have time to be stopped by a unplanned baby" Sara explained

"I believe the correct term for that is condom" Briana yelled through the phone

"They're on ninety-eight percent effective" Sara said like the goody-two-shoes she is.

Katerina shook her head in disbelief

"Shock of the day!"

"And on top of that he's Don Billingsley" Sara said "He's reckless, I'm not risking catching a STD or anything either" she rolled her eyes in thoughts of him, and all the cheating stories she has been told before.

"I hate to say it but…" Katerina sighed

"But what?" Sara shot

"Maybe that's why he gets it from other girls, because his own girlfriend isn't giving it to him "

"Agreed" Briana said next

"Not true, cheating is a choice!" Sara argued

"So clear this up, you two have done nothing?" Briana asked

"Nope!"

"At all?"

"I mean we did some stuff" Sara gave in

"Like?" Katerina asked

"Kiss"

"And?" Briana said

"Ugh, okay we gave each other hand jobs a few times"

"That's it?" Briana grinned "I was doing that in the ninth grade"

"And…" Sara hesitated "He gave me oral sex a few times"

"That's more like it" Kat grinned "Did you do him?"

Sara ran her fingers through her hair

"No" she confessed

Katerina and Briana both gave each other a look and shook their heads in unison.

"Well, he's pleasing you, but it doesn't sound like you're pleasing him" Briana explained

"Well who cares" Sara yelled "And Kat you have nerve you haven't had sex with Chris yet"

"Well, tomorrow I won't be able to say the same" she smiled a little as Briana stared at her "Tonight's the night!"

Sara stared down and rubbed her forehead as Briana grinned

"So Sara you're the only virgin left" Briana said

"Whatever!" Sara softly replied with her head down as her insecurities began to sink in once again.

"Oh be quiet, here comes Don and Chavez" Katerina said quickly putting her phone down

"Hey baby!" Briana said hugging Chavez

"Donnie!" Katerina and Briana said in unison as they looked him up and down with disgust

"I know those looks!" he said "And I don't care for them much, so I'm leaving" he told them putting his hands in his jean jacket "See you, Chavo"

Chavez nodded at Don before focusing his attention to Briana

"So you're place or mine?" she asked grabbing her cheer bag

"I was kind of hoping we can go out and grab a bite or something" he said

Briana stared strangely at him before turning to Katerina who smiled at the couple

"Uh… sure okay! Then after?" she asked

"You go to your house and I go to mine" he said

"Oh uh… sure" she replied putting on a fake smiled but on the inside feeling a bit down.

Katerina smiled and waved at the two as they walked away…

She put the phone back to her ear but then was blinded by two hands covering her eyes from behind

"Guess who?"

"Not sure but the name Chris Comer is coming to mind" she smiled, before turning to see her brown-eyed boo.

"Hey, sorry I had you waiting are you ready?"

"Hold on!" She held up one finger, putting the phone back to her ear "Sara?"

"Yeah, just go I have an important call coming in anyway" Sara told her hearing Chris in the background

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Katerina said before she hung up her phone.

Sara shrugged and sighed as she clicked over to her other line, for a call she was expecting all night

"Hey, was waiting for you to call, looks like my schedule just opened up so you can come over" she answered

The guy on the other end of the receiver smiled and nodded

"Thanks, I just got out of practice so I'll be over in a few" he told her

"Cool!" Sara smiled, before hanging up the phone, as she walked over to her closet to put on more clothes.

Back at the school, Danneel was the last of the cheerleaders to get dressed. She hated the fact she didn't have a car and had to walk home, but at the same time she loved her alone time.

Mike wrapped his duffle bag around him as he walked out of the main locker-room doors. It took a double take for him to notice Danneel walking alone from afar. The frustrated part of him wanted to leave her behind and not look back but the compassionate part of him couldn't.

He ran to his car and quickly put it in gear. Mike admitted to liking Danneel, but honestly another side of him couldn't stand her attitude.

Danneel zipped up her coat as she walked along the school on the sidewalk. Headlights behind her caused her to turn her head but, she couldn't tell who it was so she went back to minding her own business.

Mike sighed as he slowly pulled up next to Danneel in his car, and rolled down his window.

"Need a ride?" he politely asked her

Danneel's heart dropped when she finally realized it was Mike.

"From you?" she asked

"Do you see anyone else around?"

Danneel folded her arms and stared.

"Gas isn't cheap so yes or no?" he told her as he car was still running

Danneel sighed tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Sure" she gave in, as she walked around to the passenger's side of his car.

Something came over Mike when Danneel got into the passenger's seat. He felt his throat getting dry his palms sweating, and his heart racing.

"So where are you going?" Mike asked

"I stay on Persian road" she nervously said

"Right down the street?" he sarcastically replied

"Yes!" she chuckled "I should have told you I lived pretty close, I could still walked" she objected

"No it's fine" Mike smiled "I don't mind, going up the street"

Danneel put her hand over her face and giggled

"Is that a smile?" he replied

"What?"

"It's just I never seen you smile before!" he told her "You always look so evil!"

"Evil!" Danneel argued

"You know it's true so don't get defensive" he exclaimed "And I like it" he admitted as Danneel stared "Your smile, you should use it more often"

Danneel blushed a bit as she sat back in her seat, and stared out the window.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said turning on her street

"You can, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer" she smirked

"Why are you afraid to show the world the real you?" he bravely said

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Last house on the left" she directed as he drove

"Don't change the subject" he said

"I'm not, this is the real me"

"I doubt it" he said finally stopping in front of her house, putting his car in park

"What makes you think it's not?" she folded her arm, beginning to get sassy

"Gestures like that" he noticed "You get so offended when people call you out about it"

"Because I hate people questioning me and they don't know me"

"Well, you don't give us a chance to know you" he shot back

Danneel rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Thanks for the ride" she said opening the car door but was stopped by Mike who grabbed her arm gently but firm

"Stop running!" he yelled

"Who are you to tell me what to do" she replied yanking her arm away from him

"Maybe someone that cares" he said

"Care?" she shot slamming the door "Winchell you don't even like me" she finished the conversation through the window, before storming away

"Or you're just too blind to see that I do" he said, loud enough before simply driving off.

Danneel stopped in her tracks hearing him say that would usually make her day, but that night it didn't…

"Maybe you're right" she whispered to herself, as she walked up to her front door…

Back at the Underwood's Sara's visitor had shown up.

"I'm really glad you're doing this Sara" the guy smiled

"Me too! It definitely helps me clear my head" she told him with the same long white shirt, but with denim shorts now under it. "Ok now…" she started to speak but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Sara sighed getting up from the couch, as she wasn't expecting anyone else. She opened the door and immediately her bright green eyes widened.

"Don?" she said seeing her now ex boyfriend Don Billingsley before her very eyes "What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door a little so he wouldn't see who was on the inside.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier" he sighed putting his hands in his pockets

"Oh" she looked down

"I didn't want it to end like that" he confessed "I didn't want it to end at all"

Sara stared into his blue eyes before smiling a little

"Well, I'm sorry too, I was being a brat and I crossed the line"

"We both said things we didn't mean…" he said

Sara nodded her head in agreement before silence surfaced

"So what does this mean?" Don asked

"Well…" Sara spoke but a men's voice from behind interrupted

"Sara?" the guy on the inside replied coming to the door.

Don saw someone he wasn't expecting

"Boobie?" Don said, as his face began to turn red

"Wait!" Sara told him

"What the hell is he doing here?" Don yelled

Boobie shook his head not wanting to really get involved as he went back to the couch.

"Babe this isn't…" Sara tried to explain

"Fuck it! I don't care" he continued to be furious as he tried to bomb rush his way inside but Sara held him back

"Just let me explain!"

"No! Fuck it! Just leave me alone" he said walking backwards

"Don!" Sara yelled seeing him leave

"Stay the fuck away from me" he lastly said before getting back into his car, leaving a torn Sara on her front porch alone…

"Sara… Are you okay?" Boobie said coming outside with his book bag, on his back

"Uh yeah" she replied wiping her tears, "You don't have to leave, I can finish helping you study" she told him

"No, trust me you been enough help, and besides I told my uncle I'd be home 30 minutes ago" he objected "And thanks to you I think I actually have a chance of passing this placement test" he smiled

Sara smiled a little, watching the street Don drove off on, hoping he would come back.

Boobie looked down the same street; she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Sara, it'll be okay, you can do better" Boobie told her "You give and give, and you deserves someone whose going to give back"

Sara looked down then at Boobie "Thanks!"

"No problem, Thank you again!" he told her "And trust me, things will look up soon enough" he lastly said before getting into his car

Sara hung her head low before turning in walking into her house. She immediately turned off all of the lights and went to her room. She turned on her stereo and blasted one of her favorite Hinder songs.

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
'Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

_'Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you_

She laid on her bed, and buried her face into her pillow as tears began to fall down her face.

Don had parked on the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone, dialing on a "friends"  
number.

"Hey" she said on the receiver

"What's up Maria" he replied "You still up for tonight?" he asked

"Always!" she said "I'll be waiting" she sexily replied before hanging up

Don smile faded as he knew this isn't what he wanted. For the first time he was feeling how Sara might have been feeling for years after catching him cheating over and over. He was crushed and disappointed, and at this point sex was the only thing that could make him feel, a tad bit better.

He finally shook out of his trance before he drove off to meet his late night session.

Brian Chavez and girlfriend Briana Evigan were at a local dinner.

Chavez was really attracted to Briana but he wanted her to feel special. He wanted her to feel like they had a deeper connection then just sex.

They cuddled up in a booth as they waited for their food to be brought to them.

Briana knew she didn't have anything in common with Chavez, so she wanted to keep him the best way she knew how, which was sex.

She gently began kissing on his neck…

"Come on, let's get out of here" she whispered between kisses

"We haven't even eaten yet" he argued

"But, I'm not hungry" she whined

"And I am"

"I have something for you to eat" she smirked

"Bri, chill" Chavez said pulling away

"What's your problem?" Briana replied, folding her arms

"Just because I don't want to have sex all the time means I have a problem?" he glared

"It means something?" she got louder

"Yeah, in fact it does!" he argued "It means I want something more with you than sex"

Briana stared strangely

"Like?"

"Like!" Chavez ordered "I want to be emotionally and mentally attracted to you as much as I am physically if not more, and honestly at this point I'm not" he confessed

Briana shook her head and looked out the window, disappointed

"I want to be honest" he continued "If you leave tomorrow I wouldn't be heartbroken, because I'm not emotionally attached to you"

Briana knew this day was bound to happen, she just didn't think it would be this soon

"I think I'm going to walk home" she told him, before slowly getting up

"Babe" he softly said

"No it's fine!" she put on a fake smile through the tears "I'm fine, I just need some air" she said before walking out of the diner

Chavez shook his head and buried his face in his hands, not really thinking his night was going to end like this…

Chris looked into his girlfriend's Katerina's bright eyes and smiled, as the two laid under the covers bare.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked stroking her hair gently

Katerina sat up and leaned down on her elbow

"I know I am" she told him

He smiled slowly positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked

"Yes" she smiled, putting her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss "You?"

"I'm alright!" he said pulling apart "But, I'm glad it's you"

"I'm glad it's me too" she joked "No, but seriously, I'm glad I waited for you… we waited for each other"

"Me too baby!" he smirked

Katerina ran her hands down Chris muscular back and began kissing him on the neck

Chris smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The two spent a few good minutes passionately making out, before their night progressed into so much more…

Hours had gone by and it seems as though the whole town of Odessa was asleep, except for one particular Billingsley.

Don drove passed Sara's house multiple times that night after leaving Maria's. He wanted so badly to be with her, but then again he hated being tied down. Don second guessed himself before finally parking across the street. He saw Sara dad's car in the driveway, so he decided to do a sneak in, a method him and Sara came up with a while back.

Sara living in a one story house was definitely an advantage. He quietly snuck around back and climbed through a few bushes to get to Sara's bedroom window. He looked on the inside and saw Sara fast asleep. Don hesitated before he knocked on her window, loud enough for her to hear and quiet enough for her dad not too.

Sara budged in her sleep, hearing a knock, but didn't fully wake. Don rolled his eyes and knock again. She finally sat up and took a look around, her eyes red and puffy from all her crying. Sara looked at her door where she thought the knock was coming from then at her window, seeing Don's familiar face.

She got out of her bed in her night wear a black tank top and black panties with yellow polka dots, and headed toward the window.

Don waited for her to open the window as he stared around to make sure no one saw him…

Sara unlocked and pulled up her window.

"If you're here to yell at me some more my dad's home, so can it wait till tomorrow" She said sitting in the window ceil.

"I'm not here for that" he sighed

"Then what?"

"Why Boobie" he asked "That's all I want to know, out of everyone it had to be him"

Sara sarcastically chuckled and shook her head, walking into her room.

"Eleven years and you still don't know me" she told him

Don stared as he climbed into her room through the window

"Boobie, Sara! Come on"

"I was helping him study" she raised her voice a tad "We have the same Anthropology class and we have a placement test tomorrow, I said I would help him study for because he didn't want to end up in a lower class again" she explained

Don stared down the back at her

"God! Do you really think I'm that type of girl? Friend?"

"No!" Don argued "I just…"

"Wasn't thinking" She said "I would never go after your teammate, and especially ones you had a problem with in the past"

"I guess I should have known that" he said leaning against the wall

"You would have if you weren't so short tempered and you let me explain like I was trying to" she told him

"I know" he said looking down "And I'm sorry"

Sara took a deep breath of frustration, before staring at him. She knew why Don was so messed up in the head, and had so much trouble with trusting people and becoming attached to people.

"I don't know what to do anymore Donnie" Sara confessed, sitting on her bed

"What do you mean?" he stared

"I try and I try but…"

"Please don't give up on me" he stared down "You're pretty much all I have left"

Sara looked down

"Why do you want me anyway?"

Don stared

"Exactly that reason" he told her "You stuck around when no one else did"

Sara slightly smiled before standing up and approaching him. She looked at him and was mesmerized by his deep blue crystal eyes.

"I want to kiss you and punch you in the face all at the same time" she whispered

Don smiled as he leaned in to kiss Sara, who embraced him, by wrapping his arms around his neck. Don knew Sara and her rules, and even if she would magically want to that night he couldn't because of what he did with Maria not even two hours ago.

Don pulled apart, as he leaned his forehead against Sara's.

"I think I should go" he whispered

"No, stay" she lightly said kissing him again

Don quickly pulled away

"I can't, you are going to start something you don't want to finish" he chuckled

"Who says this time won't be different?"

Don stared at her, and thoughts of his session with Maria came to mind.

"No I can't"

"Why?" she asked "You've always wanted to"

"Because…. I…" he thought fast "Don't have protection" he lied

Sara stared and looked down, before a brilliant plan came to mind

"Well, you don't need protection for everything" she smirked grabbing his hand and leading him toward her bed.

Sara sat Don down, before she got down on her knees

"Wait, no you don't have too" he said knowing where her actions were going,

"I know, that's why I want to" she smiled. He stared down and watched Sara. He tried so hard to keep himself from rising, but between her little attire and something as small and gently as her touch, he couldn't help it. She parted his legs a bit, before unzipping his pants. She sighed as she looked up at him and kissed him one last time, before finally going down on him.

Don couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Sara smiled at how she for once felt as though she was pleasing him. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as she continued, to suck on him, moaning in the process.

Moments passed before Don sat Sara's head up, as he felt himself releasing.

She got off of her knees and leaned in to kiss him. Sara had Don feeling so good that for a second he lost his morals, and so did she.

He laid back with his pants still down and her on top. She sat up on him in straddle position as she removed her tank top. His hand then went up her stomach and to her breasts as he helped her by removing her bra.

Sara smiled and slowly turned over on her back. Don quickly got on top and removed his jacket and shirt. He sexually began kissing on her stomach and sucking on her chest.

"I waited so long for this" he whispered, before motioned his hands down to her black and yellow panties slowly removing them.

"Just be gentle" she told him "It's my first time"

He nodded, when completely removing his ankle length pants off completely. Without hesitation Don gently inserted himself into Sara unprotected, a loud moan caused her to grip him close. She almost couldn't take the pain as she resisted a bit.

"You okay?" he sincerely asked, before he continued. Something he's never done to any girl before.

Sara looked at him in his eyes and nodded "Yes" with a gentle smile

"I love you Sara Underwood" he took the time to whisper

"I love you too Don Billingsley" she smiled

Don smiled, and realized she was the only girl he really cared about. He leaned in to kiss her as the two had a very passionate rest of the night…

**Please Review (The more reviews the faster the updates)!**

**Another Note: I know FNL was done in 88' but I'm making this story more up to date with Hinder and the cell phones (So don't be mad =(.lol...)  
**

**More to come so stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


End file.
